De Sims 4/Patch 27
De 27ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 4 december 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.13.104.1010 voor de PC en 1.13.104.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! Alles goed? De feestdagen komen eraan... is iedereen braaf geweest? Weet je, niemand heeft ooit aan mij uitgelegd wat in het kader van de feestdagen als braaf of ongehoorzaam wordt beschouwd. Volgens mij was ik meestal wel braaf... Dat hoop ik tenminste. Nou ja, omdat ik ook niet precies uit kan leggen wat 'braaf' zijn precies inhoudt, krijgt iedereen een berg cadeaus. Het maakt dus niet uit of je braaf of ongehoorzaam bent geweest. Tijd om dit alles uit te pakken en te zien wat je allemaal krijgt. NIEUW! *Er is nu een 64 bit-functie voor spelers die 64 bit Windows gebruiken. **Spelers met 64 bit Windows hoeven geen verdere actie te ondernemen; de functie voor 64 bit zal automatisch gebruikt worden. **Ga voor meer informatie naar de veelgestelde vragen - http://help.ea.com/nl/article/when-to-use-the-sims-4-64-bit-or-32-bit-version/ *Voor spelers die Mods gebruiken en misschien niet in de gaten hebben dat er een update is uitgevoerd, of dat hun Mods een conflict opleveren met de nieuwe update, schakelen we de Mods nu automatisch uit terwijl de patch wordt uitgevoerd. **Om ze weer aan te zetten, open je de Spelopties, selecteer je het tabblad Overige en vink je de optie 'Aangepast materiaal en modificaties inschakelen' aan. **Wees voorzichtig bij het opnieuw activeren van jouw Mods, want Mods kunnen hun uitwerking hebben op jouw game. **Bezoek voor meer informatie de veelgestelde vragen - http://help.ea.com/nl/article/mods-and-the-sims-4-game-updates *We hebben significante wijzigingen doorgevoerd in het gedrag van groepen. **Je hebt nu de mogelijkheid om Sims aan groepen toe te voegen, of hen eruit te halen. **Wanneer een Sim aan een groep is toegevoegd, kun je groepen Sims gemakkelijk verplaatsen. **Behalve een verbetering op het vlak van groepsreizen, zullen ze ook automatisch bij elkaar in een groep worden gestopt. *De onderliggende structuur van hoe relaties tot stand komen en herinnerd worden binnen Creëer-een-Sim is gereviseerd. **Hierdoor hebben we veel probleem verholpen die resulteerden in relatiegegevens die verloren of beschadigd raakten, wat tot het verbreken van bestaande relaties leidde (broers die hun zussen vergaten bijvoorbeeld), wat tot het ontstaan van ongeldige relaties kon leiden. *Er is op verschillende voorwerpen een nieuwe interactie beschikbaar voor het inhuren van NPC's, zoals het inhuren van barpersoneel (bij de bar), het inhuren van een cateraar (bij de koelkast) of het inhuren van een masseuse (bij de massagetafel). *Sims zullen relevantere begroetingen gebruiken. Je kunt nu ouders kinderen zien omhelzen wanneer ze elkaar begroeten. Sims die kennissen van elkaar zijn, kunnen elkaar de hand schudden. *We hebben veel tijd gestoken in het repareren van de reactiesystemen voor brand en sterfgevallen. Sims zullen zich nu op een meer gepaste manier gedragen wanneer ze hiermee te maken krijgen. *Kijk jij ernaar uit om de feestdagen te vieren met jouw Sims? Goed nieuws! We hebben het gratis Feestdagenpakket vernieuwd met nieuwe sneeuwvlokstickers, een verlichte boom, stapels cadeautjes, een boom als tafelstuk en nieuwe feestkleding die bijzonder geschikt is voor feesten rond de feestdagen. **Om te spelen heb je de game De Sims 4 (los verkrijgbaar) en alle updates nodig. ***De Sims 4 wordt los verkocht bij bepaalde winkels met dingen en spullen. ****Dingen en spullen, spullen en dingen. *****Daar zou je een lied over kunnen zingen... ******Over de yeti zijn ook heel wat liederen gezongen... *******In MySims™ Agents kwam er een yeti voorbij... ********Los verkrijgbaar. *Er is een nieuw soort locatie beschikbaar: zwembad. *Er is een nieuwe optie om het zwembadwater een kleurtje te geven: standaard of paars! Omdat... paars! **Dat is zo'n vreemd woord... paars, paaaaars, pars, spaar, sraap, paars, paarse rapen. Vreemd. *We hebben de interface op meerdere manieren verbeterd: **De wereldkaarten zijn bijgewerkt! ***Wat je waarschijnlijk meteen zal opvallen, zijn de prachtige keluren. ***Verder hebben we ook alle interface-elementen op de kaart bijgewerkt! (Psst... de speelknop bevindt zich nu rechtsonder... ja, het duurde EEUWIG voor ik het me kon herinneren). ***In Leven vind je nu ook de knop 'Terugkeren naar de wereldkaart'. **De relatie-inspecteur (dat is wat je midden bovenaan het scherm ziet wanneer twee Sims met elkaar praten) is bijgewerkt. ***Je kunt ook met de rechtermuisknop op het Simportret in de inspecteur klikken om de camera op die betreffende Sim te centreren. **We hebben de interface voor screenshots en herinneringen bijgewerkt. ***Ook hebben we de kwaliteit van de foto's die jouw Sims maken verbeterd, zodat ze beter worden weergegeven in de screenshotweergave. **De interface die gebruikt wordt wanneer een NPC jouw Sim opbelt, is bijgewerkt. ***Ook kunnen Sims je nu opbellen om je te condoleren, of om je te feliciteren met een nieuwe baan of promotie. **We hebben de evenementenweergave voor evenementen die niet op een doel georiënteerd zijn bijgewerkt. Ze zullen nu een balk hebben met de naam van het evenement en de resterende afteltijd. ***Dit kan van pas komen bij onverwachte bezoekjes van het welkomstcomité, dat voorheen nogal gepikeerd kon reageren wanneer hier niet op werd gereageerd. **De camerabesturing bevat een nieuwe optie voor knoppen, zodat je over kunt schakelen tussen de camerastijlen van De Sims 3 en De Sims 4. Maar wacht... er is meer! Meer, Billy? We hebben ons ook bezig gehouden met een paar andere problemen. Maar dat was toch niet alles? Verholpen problemen Algemene problemen *Sims die naast elkaar zitten (bijvoorbeeld aan een tafel van 2x1 of aan een picknicktafel) kunnen nu met andere Sims aan de tafel praten, zonder dat ze daar direct naast hoeven te gaan zitten of zichzelf opnieuw te positioneren. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor alle opgeslagen spelbestanden konden verdwijnen wanneer een individueel opslagvak beschadigd raakte. We negeren de beschadigde opslaggegevens nu, waardoor de rest van de opgeslagen spelbestanden wel beschikbaar zijn. *Spelers die IME gebruiken, zullen nu zien dat het wel op de juiste manier werkt in combinatie met Windows 10. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat werknemers niet op kwamen dagen op het werk. **Denk je dat ze 'Kung Fu' aan het kijken waren? *Doc Dotjes Lauwwarme Drankjesdispenser (uit Aan het Werk) en De Chillbox 2100 (uit Wellnessdag) zullen er nu inderdaad kapot uitzien wanneer ze kapot zijn, in plaats van dat ze stiekem kapot zijn. Want kapot is kapot; ongeacht hoe kapot ze eruitzien. *Wanneer een Sim ervan wordt overtuigd om diens partner te verlaten terwijl hij of zij aanwezig is, zal dit nu tot effect hebben dat de 'verlaten' partner de relatie kwijtraakt met de 'verlatende' partner, mocht de actie slagen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat evenemententimers niet synchroon liepen met de werkelijke resterende tijd. **Supersnelheid 3 zal niet meer in gang worden gezet wanneer er tijdens een actief evenement nog steeds NPC's aanwezig zijn. **Verder zal supersnelheid 3 niet meer automatisch in gang worden gezet wanneer er NPC's op de actieve kavel zijn. *'Hierheen brengen' is nu een beschikbare optie voor huishoudspoken tijdens het reizen... Want spoken zijn ook Sims! *Moet de televisie uitgeschakeld worden wanneer een Sim niet meer aan het kijken is, of zou hij aan moeten blijven? De stemmen zijn geteld en... ik heb verloren. Sims zullen vanaf nu de televisie uitschakelen nadat ze uitgekeken zijn. *Blijkbaar waren dansende gespannen Sims niet bezig met een gestoord danspasje dat 'houdt de onzichtbare doos vast' heet. Ze probeerden alleen maar hun slapen te masseren tegen de stress, maar ze konden er niet bij. We hebben hen een handje geholpen, waardoor ze nu wel hun eigen slapen aan kunnen raken. **Dit danspasje kunnen we dus gedag zeggen... hoe vermakelijk het soms ook was. *De BLT zal niet meer op een bedje grijze troep op jouw bord liggen. **Grijs eten ziet er nooit echt smakelijk uit. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor Sims af en toe eenmalig op brand reageerden, om vervolgens gewoon toe te kijken. **Het is misschien niet meer dan een probleem binnen de game... maar het lijkt wel sociaal commentaar van de programmeur. Je kunt in het leven niet altijd passief toekijken. Je moet de handen uit de mouwen steken, je tanden erin zetten en je bovenste best doen. **Maar misschien maak ik er iets meer van dan nodig is. *Sims zullen vanaf nu verrast reageren op een bezoekje van Magere Hein. **Tenzij Magere Hein hen een persoonlijk bezoekje komt brengen, want dan zullen ze doods reageren. *De interacties 'Instant upgrade' en 'Insta-reparatie' zijn nu beschikbaar op de vaatwasmachine. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat kon resulteren in een onspeelbare Sim wanneer er werd gewisseld tussen Sims die wel of niet op een kavel waren. *Je kunt barbecues nu in jouw inventaris stoppen. **Dat wordt dus lekker barbeknoeien! Heerlijk om dit soort woordgrappen te kunnen maken... *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat kon resulteren in het vastlopen van de game wanneer een Sim herhaaldelijk probeerde om sociaal te doen met een andere Sim die op dat moment niet kon multitasken met een sociale actie (bijvoorbeeld tijdens het douchen of baden). *Je kunt een barmedewerker tijdens diens dienst niet meer vragen om samen met jou naar de sterren of wolken te staren. Ze hebben gewoon geen idee hoe ze deze actie moeten multitasken en konden geen duidelijke keuze maken tussen hun verlangen om te staren of drankjes te mixen... Het was geen goede combinatie. Doe het dus niet! **Interessante kanttekening: deze actie is een overtreding van vergeten ongeschreven regel nr. 4 'je kunt een barmedewerker je nummer geven, maar mag hem of haar nooit tegelijkertijd laten mixen en staren.' *Sims met een partner zullen nu hun relatie met zowel de initiator als de geïnitieerde verliezen wanneer ze een jaloerse actie detecteren. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor bij Sims met een laag vetgehalte niet de juiste spiermassa werd weergegeven wanneer ze van 'Creëer-een-Sim' naar Leven gingen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor tieners soms hun mobiele telefoon achterstevoren vasthielden tijdens gebruik. **'Hé Marie! Al mijn emoticons zijn in spiegelbeeld.' **'Dat komt gewoon doordat Alexander jou weer eens achterstevoren aan het sms'en is, Sjors!' **'Die schavuit met zijn omgekeerde mobieltje ook altijd!' *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor een Sim die achter een bureau bij een muur zat, eerst naar buiten liep en pas daarna de volgende actie uitvoerde. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij Sims die met lage gemoedstoestanden naar huis gingen, soms geen autonome interacties meer uit konden voeren, waardoor ze gewoon stil bleven staan. *Het laden van een opgeslagen spel zal de camera op de juiste manier afstellen op de Sim die op dat moment actief is. Dit was vooral een probleem wanneer een Sim zich op een hogere verdieping bevond in plaats van op de begane grond. *Omgevingsgeluiden van beestjes (insecten, vuurvliegjes enz.) zullen niet meer afgespeeld worden op het bouwgedeelte van de 'Comfortabele Cubby'-kavel. **We hebben flinke hoeveelheden verdelger gespoten om de beestjes in toom te houden*. ***Er zijn natuurlijk geen echte beestjes uitgeschakeld tijdens dit verdelgingsproces. *Sims zweefden boven de grond op bepaalde gedeelten van de 'Krakende Hut'-kavel in Willow Creek. We hebben dit probleem verholpen door zwaartekrachtstabilisatoren aan de voetzolen van Sims te bevestigen, waardoor ze steviger aan de grond blijven kleven. Als het probleem zich blijft voordoen, kun je de batterijen in de zwaartekrachtstabilisatoren van jouw Sims vervangen. Bedankt. *Wanneer de reparateur of schoonmaker aan jouw huishouden werd toegevoegd, terwijl die met werkzaamheden bezig was, bleef het 'werkstemming'-icoontje soms permanent aan het portret vastzitten. Dit probleem is opgelost. *Sims zullen niet meer op één plek blijven hangen terwijl ze proberen om een ijsmachine te besluipen (vanaf de zijkant). **Je moet trouwens niet geloven dat voedsel dat zich niet van jou bewust is je taille niet kan beïnvloeden. Als je van het bord van iemand anders eet, zijn dat meer dan nul calorieën. En als je na middernacht eet, zal Streep niet 'humeurig' worden. *Het doel om niveau 5 van de techneutcarrière te bereiken voor het Whizzkid-doel, zal niet langer behaald worden wanneer je niveau 6 bereikt... Je bereikt het doel nu zo gauw je niveau 5 bereikt. **Weet je, we hadden natuurlijk gewoon de tekst aan kunnen passen, maar dat zou de hele dynamiek veranderd hebben. En als je geen dynamiek hebt, dan heb je niets. *Eerder bleek de schoonmaker het concept van zondag en maandag niet goed te begrijpen en haalde de twee dagen regelmatig door elkaar. En het is juist de bedoeling dat je tijdens het weekend TWEE dagen op kan laden. Het is dus niet handig om maandag en zondag door elkaar te halen. *Sims zullen niet meer van licht naar donker knipperen terwijl ze aan het afwassen zijn bij de Pure Eenvoud Gootsteen. **Wie doet er tegenwoordig nog de afwas? Ik gooi de vuile vaat gewoon weg. Algemeen (Bouwen) *Voorwerpen (zoals plafondverlichting of kastjes) zullen niet meer buiten het beeld van de camera verdwijnen terwijl ze naar de rand van een kavel werden gesleept. *Keukenkastjes komen ook niet meer in de huishoudinventaris terecht wanneer een actie ervoor zorgt dat ze van model wisselen (zoals wanneer ze van een hoek naar een vlakke muur worden verplaatst) terwijl de automatische aanrechtfunctie aan is. *Sims zullen het bestaan van de fundering niet meer negeren wanneer ze proberen om een deur op een diagonale muur te gebruiken op een verhoogde fundering. **Wezens die kunnen vliegen, kunnen wel zonder problemen door de deur gaan... Mits ze in staat zijn om de deur te openen, binnen de game bestaan en de juiste toestemming hebben om naar binnen te gaan. *Vloerkleden zullen niet meer boven de mist verschijnen. **Mist is de technische term die gebruikt wordt om de 'grijze onscherpheid' te omschrijven die in de game optreedt wanneer de grafische instellingen laag zijn ('grijze onscherpheid' is ook een technische term...). *Hoekkastjes kunnen nu op linker muurhoeken worden geplaatst die aansluiten op rechter muurhoeken. **Leuk weetje: een hoek die aan een hoek grenst, kan afhankelijk van de richting ook wel een nis worden genoemd. *Als je een hoog raam op een dakmuur plaatst, zal dat geen lege ruimte meer opleveren onder het raam. **Dat deed ik ooit en het was niet eenvoudig te verhelpen... Ik had natuurlijk ook een lege ruimte waar het raam was... en een hoop glazen scherven op de grond. *Rond Exotisch Neonbord en Neonbord met Papegaai zijn nu vanaf beide zijden zichtbaar. *Vloertegels die in een blok zijn geplaatst waarvan de vloer verwijderd is, kunnen nu verwijderd worden met de sloophamer. *Het plaatsen van een kelder zal alleen voorwerpen in de ruimte daarboven meppen als het meppen ook echt nodig is. **Meppen: oftewel slaan... nee, eh... Misschien 'met gemak overmeesteren'? Dat kwam in de buurt... maar het is vast en zeker niet 'iemands kleding, voorraad, of spullen', want dat zou vreemd zijn. ***'Heeft die kelder jouw kamer net gemept?' ***'Ja, en ik had geen idee dat alles er zo goed uit zou zien in een jurk.' *Muurdecoraties die in een ruimte boven een kelder zijn geplaatst, zullen niet meer verdwijnen wanneer de muurhoogte gewijzigd wordt. **De spellingscontrole heeft moeite met de samenstelling 'muurdecoraties'. Maar hoe zou je het anders noemen? Wandversiering? *Verschillende bouwspullen die verkrijgbaar zijn na het gebruiken van de cheat bb.showhiddenobjects waren alleen op specifieke kavels beschikbaar. We hebben de kavelbeperkingen voor deze voorwerpen verwijderd. **Ik heb het woord 'kavelbeperkingen' altijd al een keer willen gebruiken. *Vaatwasmachines zullen je niet meer laten weten dat ze 'op een groter oppervlak geplaatst moeten worden' wanneer je ze op een ongeldige locatie plaatst. Vanaf nu krijg je de melding 'Moet op specifieke voorwerpen worden geplaatst.' **Zo is het veel duidelijker... *Het vlakke vierkante blok met de naam 'Terras met Ronde Hoeken' in Bouwen heeft een nieuwe naam. Vanaf nu heet het 'Vlak Vierkant', of als je van ingewikkeld gedoe houdt, het vlakke vierkant dat eerder 'Terras met Ronde Hoeken' heette. *Vloerkleden die op bepaalde kavels op de grond werden geplaatst, zullen niet meer verdwijnen wanneer de camera te dicht in de buurt komt. **Een verlegen vloerkleed... het moet niet gekker worden. *Het geluid binnen Bouwen zal nu ook worden afgespeeld wanneer de geluidskwaliteit op laag is ingesteld. *De Ratelpopulier is nu zichtbaar onder alle hoeken met lage grafische instellingen. *Als je MOO gebruikt om voorwerpen te plaatsen, zullen de voorwerpen niet meer onjuist gepositioneerd worden wanneer je de kavel/ruimte naar een grotere kavel verplaatst. **MOO: 'Move Objects... On' (verplaats voorwerpen aan), maar we gebruiken het 'aan'-gedeelte niet in de huidige cheat. Het is dus eigenlijk meer MO. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij soms tijdens het verwijderen van het balkon van een huis zwevende voorwerpen achterbleven, waardoor Sims die zwevende voorwerpen konden gebruiken en hiermee allerlei vreemde animaties veroorzaakten. *Er is nu een zandvloer voor kelders beschikbaar als vloerpatroon in Bouwen: de zogenaamde Keldervloer. Algemeen (Creëer-een-Sim) *Als je de haarkleur van een buitenaards kind aanpast, zal de kleur ogen niet meer veranderen. **Misschien dat je als kleur in de war kunt zijn over het gewenste resultaat. Voor buitenaardse wezens kan het tenslotte moeilijk zijn om de motivaties achter de kleurwijziging te begrijpen... misschien was het verlangen inderdaad om alle kleuren uniform te wijzigen. Nou, we zullen het nooit zeker weten, toch? *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat ervoor zorgde dat bij het vergroten of verkleinen van de voeten van mannelijke buitenaardse wezens, hun kleine tenen niet groter of kleiner werden. **Dat is geen grap... kleine tenen bleven hetzelfde formaat. *Als je willekeurige slaapkleding voor Sims uitkiest, zullen ze geen hoed (of pet) meer opzetten. **Ook zullen we je moeder geen kapje meer ombinden, ongeacht hoe winderig het wordt. *De yfTop_BlazerRound is weer ingestopt. *cfHair_longStraight is nu verkrijgbaar voor zowel jongens als meisjes. *Door Sims willekeurig vorm te geven in de galerie, zal er geen baby meer automatisch aan het huishouden worden toegevoegd... Verrassing! Algemeen (Galerie) *Als je een ruimte naar de galerie uploadt met een verhoogde fundering, zal het patroon van de fundering niet meer blijven zweven in het voorbeeld. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij voorwerpen buiten een ruimte naar de galerie werden geüpload als onderdeel van de ruimte wanneer de cheat MOO (MO?) werd gebruikt. *Je kunt een kavel niet meer uploaden naar de galerie terwijl er een brand woedt. **Voor jouw eigen veiligheid tijdens het gebruik van de galerie, raden we je aan om al jouw vlammen en vuurtjes binnen jouw eigen game te houden. Jonge kinderen kunnen beter niet met brandende kavels spelen, tenzij ze door een volwassene begeleid worden. Ga respectvol om met het geselecteerde materiaal. Voor spelers die jouw kavel willen downloaden, is het ook beter om niet te fotograferen met flits, of tijdens het uploaden te eten of drinken. Bedankt en veel plezier met je game. *Wanneer een speler een Sim verving in een huishouden met een Sim uit de galerie, of tijdens het willekeurig maken van een Sim uit de galerie voor het huishouden, om het huishouden vervolgens opnieuw te uploaden, zullen deze gegevens nu herinnerd worden. *Gedeelde voorwerpen met aangepast materiaal zullen nu worden weergegeven in het Spelersprofiel. *Kavels kunnen niet meer als ruimtes worden opgeslagen. ◦Blijkbaar was er een verschil tussen een ruimte en een kavel... en dat kan iedere vastgoedmakelaar beamen. **Je kunt geen ruimtes uit de galerie plaatsen als ze met behulp van MOO (MO!) zijn gemaakt, wanneer muurhoogtes als laag zijn ingesteld en de cheat niet ingeschakeld is. **Deze wijziging lost een algemeen probleem op waarbij spelers geen ruimte konden plaatsen op een locatie waarbij een ouderlijk object onderdrukt zou worden. Een voorbeeld hiervan is het geval van ramen in de buitenmuur van een kelder. Als je probeerde een ruimte met ramen en gordijnen in de kelder te plaatsen, lukte dat niet, omdat het ouderlijk object van het gordijn (het raam) onderdrukt werd. *Spelers zullen niet meer vast komen te zitten in 'Creëer-een-Sim' tijdens het downloaden van Sims uit de galerie , die eigenschappen hebben die niet voorkomen binnen de game van de speler. Algemeen (interface) *Toegevoegde mp2-muziekbestanden zullen nu op de juiste manier worden weergegeven worden in het optiepaneel en kunnen worden afgespeeld. *Als je de game verlaat zonder het paneel Spelopties af te sluiten na het doorvoeren van de wijzigingen, zullen de wijzigingen na het opnieuw opstarten niet meer opnieuw uit worden gevoerd. *Je hoeft niet meer helemaal uit te zoomen om het designgereedschap op de raket te gebruiken. *Je kunt vanaf nu vanaf ALLE randen scrollen! **Discriminatie van randen is niet meer toegestaan en wie dit toch doet, zal dat duur te staan komen. *Het pijltje zal niet meer knipperen wanneer je over de knop 'Met genen spelen' heen beweegt in Creëer-een-Sim. *De optie om de uitleg te herstellen is van het tabblad Gameplay naar Overige verplaatst. Waarom? **De ontwikkelaars kregen met een fundamentele vraag te maken: valt de uitleg onder gameplay? Of is het juist de onderbreking die voorafgaat aan de gameplay? Zoals je kunt zien, zijn we er nog steeds niet helemaal uit... Maar het resultaat van de laatste interne discussie was een lichte voorkeur voor de voorstanders van 'geen gameplay'. Vandaar de wijziging in het paneel met opties. We zijn blij dat het marketingteam (een onafhankelijke derde partij) geen lucht heeft gekregen van de overwinning, want dat zou de discussie alleen weer opnieuw aanwakkeren. *We hebben verschillende updates doorgevoerd voor de lessen in het Lespaneel. *Je zult niet meer geïnformeerd worden dat een schoonmaker jouw huis heeft gepoetst terwijl je afwezig was, terwijl je een reparateur had ingehuurd. De Sims 4 Aan het Werk *Mannelijke paspoppen hebben nu ook toegang tot de stijlvolle looks... evenals hun Simmelijke tegenhangers. *Het downloaden van winkelruimtes met daarin paspoppen, zal de game niet meer laten crashen. **Paspoppen in een winkel... wat absurd! *We hebben verschillende problemen verholpen met het plaatsen van hoeden (of helpen) op de paspoppen, die konden resulteren in transparantie of ontbrekende structuurproblemen. **Het is vreemd dat telkens wanneer ik hoed (of hoofddeksel) schrijf, ik geneigd ben om een alternatieve vorm van het woord te geven. *Dokters die aan het werk zijn, zullen hun werk niet meer verlaten om naar het werk te gaan. Hierdoor was het niet mogelijk om collega's aan de dokter te laten vragen om voor een patiënt te zorgen, omdat de dokter niet aan het werk was. **Oftewel: als het eerder niet lukte om een patiënt aan een dokter over te dragen, zou dit probleem zich nu niet meer voor moeten doen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor gebruikers Bouwen niet konden openen, of hun game niet op konden slaan, terwijl er 11 of meer paspoppen op de kavel stonden en verschillende met de sloophamer verwijderd waren. **Dat zal je leren om paspoppen met een hamer te lijf te gaan. Iedereen weet dat je ze beter uit kunt stallen op een atoombasis... of was dat alleen in de jaren vijftig? ***Ik heb te veel in een post-apocalyptische woestenij gespeeld... *Het 'Wees Waakzaam' Hekwerk heeft geen omgekeerde structuur meer op het uiteinde. *Sims binnen de wetenschappelijke carrière zullen nu hun collega's wel kunnen opdragen om iets uit te vinden. Eerder hadden collega's de mogelijkheid om dit soort bevelen te negeren. *Als je het ronde hekgedeelte van het ronde hekbalkon met het 'Zet je Schrap' Veiligheidshek vervangt, zal het resultaat er nu volgens verwachting uitzien. *Voorwerpen die niet meer op voorraad zijn, zullen geen schaduw meer vertonen. **De Schaduw heeft nog wel steeds een schaduw daarentegen. **Daar moet wel bij vermeld worden dat alleen De Schaduw weet waar diens schaduw vandaan komt. *We hebben de buitenaardse planten toegevoegd als extra voorwerpen die je aan jouw tuincollectie toe kunt voegen. *Visuele effecten zullen niet meer blijven bestaan voor de volgende voorwerpen nadat ze verkocht zijn: Stereo, Kampvuur, Openhaard, Dartbord, Kikkers, Vlinders, Tikibar, Kloonmachine, Waterval en de Arcademachine. **Daar moet wel nog even bij vermeld worden, dat een van bovenstaande voorwerpen bestaat binnen de game. Evenals de rest van de voorwerpen. Alle bovenstaande spullen maken zelfs deel uit van de game. Er is geen enkel voorwerp vermeld dat niet in de game voorkomt. Als er hierboven wel een voorwerp staat dat niet bestaat in de game, dan zou het daar niet zijn... want dan zou het niet bestaan. *Sims die achter de bar staan, mogen de Simstraal niet meer op de bar gebruiken... **Als je het niet leuk vindt om achter de bar te staan, dan kun je gewoon weglopen... Je hoeft het niet te verpesten voor de rest. *Het kost je nu 875 Simdollar om de Misdaadkaart te kopen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de verdachte Sim uit het opsporingsbericht niet overeen kwam met die uit het notitieboek. De Sims 4 In de Natuur *Sims kunnen nu meedoen aan een potje hoefijzers door de optie voor het meedoen met een potje hoefijzers te selecteren. *Je kunt nu de volgende insecten vinden: de bij, wandelende tak en blauwe morphovlinder. De Sims 4 Griezelige Accessoires *De acties 'Kaars aansteken' en 'Blussen' op een pompoen die door een spook wordt gedragen, zijn nu Overal* beschikbaar. **Overal is beperkt tot locaties waar het spook daadwerkelijk heen kan reizen, lopen of op een andere manier kan komen. Overal is exclusief voor locaties binnen De Sims. Overal is niet van toepassing op de verschillende onderdelen van de game, zoals 'Creëer-een-Sim', Bouwen of de Galerie. Overal is een handelsmerk van het slagzinbedrijf 'Altijd en overal en overal en altijd'. *Schmink voor een doodshoofd zal niet meer over de baard van een Sim heen worden aangebracht. *Sims zullen zich een stuk comfortabeler in het bubbelbad voelen nadat ze zichzelf gepositioneerd hebben en ze zullen minder vaak gaan verzitten. *Het Griezelfeest zal nu meetellen voor het doel om 3 feesten te geven voor de mijlpaal 'Gastvrije host' voor het Feestbeest-doel. MAC *Er zijn verschillende problemen verholpen met naden van kavels voor lage grafische instellingen. **Het klinkt misschien gek, maar als je een naad niet goed afwerkt, dan is dat niet best. Daar hebben we dus wat aan gedaan. Nou, dat was het weer voor deze keer... Ik wens je veel plezier in december. voor sentimenteel gedoe Denk eraan dat je beter kunt geven dan nemen. Geef er dus op los. sentimenteel gedoe Bedankt voor je tijd en moeite... en fijne feestdagen! -SimGuruGnome --------------------------- Oeps, er is blijkbaar nog meer... Hier zijn wat extra Releaseopmerkingen... Hoi allemaal, Ik wil me even tot jullie richten om het over een van onze belangrijkste problemen te hebben. We hebben naar jullie feedback over culling en prestaties geluisterd. We zijn bezig met het oplossen van deze problemen en we blijven hiermee bezig. We hebben hier een speciale groep aan gewijd. De afgelopen tijd heeft de groep zich bezig gehouden met het optimaliseren van de laadtijd, het verminderen van het geheugengebruik en verbeterde prestaties... maar hoe zit het met culling? Nou, blijkbaar treedt culling op vanwege de behoefte aan deze drie onderdelen: laadtijden, geheugengebruik en prestaties. *In de Natuur maakte overmatig gebruik van compatibele regiofilters (wanneer een Sim om 'iets' vraagt, gebruiken we een filter om te bepalen om wie het gaat). Wanneer de filter vervolgens niemand kan vinden die aan de beschrijving voldoet (mannelijk, barvaardigheid 5, jongvolwassene), dan werd er een nieuwe Sim gecreëerd om deze rol aan te nemen, in plaats van wat flexibiliteit toe te staan (barvaardigheid 4 of 6 kan bijvoorbeeld ook gebruikt worden). **In die lijn hebben we bovenstaande correctie algemeen gemaakt. In plaats van nieuwe creaties die exact aan de vraag van de game voldoen, staan we enige flexibiliteit toe. Hiermee wordt het aantal nieuwe Sims dat gecreëerd wordt minder. Dit soort Sims komen en gaan vaak zonder dat de speler zich dit realiseert. *Aan het Werk voegde buitenaardse wezens toe en een van de verzoeken van het spawnsysteem was het creëren van vermomde buitenaardse wezens. Blijkbaar waren we een HELEBOEL vermomde wezens aan het creëren. Niet expres, maar er was een cooldown toegewezen aan de gespawnde Sim, die vervolgens voorkwam dat die binnen een bepaalde periode opnieuw gespawned werd. Helaas had het systeem vaker behoefte aan 'vermomde' buitenaardse wezens dan de cooldowntimer... waardoor er voor ieder verzoek gloednieuwe Sims werden gecreëerd. We hebben de afstelling aangepast en zegen een toename in de prestaties. *We hebben tijd besteed aan het optimaliseren van lichttekeningverzoeken, om problemen met de framerate binnen Bouwen te ondersteunen. *We hebben sommige gegevensduplicaties tussen de zijcode van de game en de code van Creëer-een-Sim verwijderd, wat ongeveer 50kb per Sim aan gegevens bespaarde (ook wel SimInfos genoemd). **Hoe kleiner een SimInfo, des te sneller de informatie van de betreffende Sim geladen wordt. *We hebben een groot geheugen- en prestatieverbruik ontdekt als resultaat van inventarissen. Blijkbaar droegen NPC's, die niet hoeven te weten wat zich precies in hun inventaris bevindt, grote hoeveelheden gegevens met zich mee. In sommige gevallen ging het zelfs om honderden spullen in de inventaris, wat trage laadsnelheden veroorzaakten en pieken in geheugen- en prestatieverbruik tijdens het creëren van de NPC. **Nu creëren NPC's de meeste voorwerpen in hun inventaris niet, tot ze die nodig hebben. Dat levert een verbetering op voor de prestaties in onze testomgeving en dat was hard nodig. Dit zijn enkele specifieke problemen die we onlangs verholpen hebben. Ze hadden allemaal tot doel om de game stabiel te maken, beter te laten presteren en leuker te maken. Jullie kunnen er zeker van zijn dat wij ons altijd bezighouden met het optimaliseren van prestaties, culling, geheugen en de laadtijd. Dit zijn de problemen die voor ons de hoogste prioriteit hebben. En we zijn altijd dankbaar voor al jullie reacties, zelfs als we ze niet allemaal kunnen beantwoorden. Bedankt, SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4